


A wishful way

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa





	A wishful way

他们在沙漠里穿行。

长达一百公里的柏油马路，笔直地穿过一望无际的荒漠。下午三点的太阳像一坨鸭蛋黄，悬挂在身后的天际。开车前用来包住发烫的驾驶盘的湿抹布已经干透了。为了节约汽油，两人把车窗摇下，企图以窗外疾驰的气流驱逐车内的暑气，然而收效甚微。阿尔弗雷德脱得只剩一条牛仔裤，汗水不停地顺着被阳光烤红的胸膛流下来。刚开始他还不时地用一块旧毛巾擦汗，但不一会儿就放弃了。他的牛仔裤染得很坏，颜色一块块掉下来，使得肚脐周围和脖子的皮肤都变成了蓝色。  
亚瑟的衬衫还在身上，不过因为被汗水浸得透湿的缘故，情况比起赤膊也没能好到哪里去。他的双颊被猛烈的阳光烘烤得通红，后颈已出现晒伤的迹象。一张地图平摊在面前的仪表盘上，他努力把汗水从眼睛里挤掉，想要试图看清楚现在所处的位置。然而这只不过是打发时间，因为他们现在开的这条路，到天黑前都不会分叉。  
“再坚持一下……”  
阿尔嘟囔道，他的嘴唇也是蓝色的。亚瑟把军用水壶递到他手边，他接过去，一饮而尽。  
“今晚能到吗？”  
“不能到也得到。晚上在这一带开车太危险。”他故作很懂地说。其实也只不过是看过两三次《国家地理》而已，竟然就直接收拾背包跑到摩洛哥来旅游，还把他也拉进来一起疯。按照亚瑟平时的做法，定然是拿茶杯垫拍醒那个被汉堡塞满的脑袋，然而不知何时起他养成了这种替对方丢下的一大票烂事擦屁股的习惯，想想还是有点可悲的。  
视野两边的沙丘伸展到看不见的远方。这辆借来的旧吉普车孤零零地奔驰在笔直的路面上，仿佛沙漠中的一叶孤舟。没有一丝人烟，最近的加油站在百里开外的镇上，那也是他们的目的地，最快要傍晚才能到达。  
不用想象也知道外面有多烫，因这温度传到了车里，连座位下绝热的皮垫都被这氛围带的粘糊难耐起来。海市蜃楼有三个，前面两个，左边一个，看上去，就像是火焰上不断摇晃的扭曲的幻影似的。  
突然间，一阵轻微的震动从车底传递上来，他们还来不及回头查看车子撞到了什么东西，没有预兆地，引擎熄火了。  
车子沿着路面滑动了一段距离，停了下来。阿尔弗雷德试图再度发动引擎，然而不知道是否是高温熔断了打火索，他满头大汗地试了很久，都没能将车子再度发动起来。  
“见鬼……”  
“我下去看看。”亚瑟当机立断地解开安全带，打开车门跳了下去。  
“等等——”  
他企图阻止的声音被砰一声关在了后面。然而亚瑟立刻就后悔了。路面上烫得几乎无从下脚，空气像一锅滚水，兜头兜脑地朝他淋下来。顾不上被周遭猛烈的反光扎得发痛的眼睛，他沿着轮胎的印痕找到了出事的地方。  
车子碾过的是一具山羊的尸体，已死去多时，肠子从深红色的腹腔中流了出来，在烈日曝晒下散发着浓烈的臭味。亚瑟努力定了定神，折回车旁。他屏住呼吸，俯下身去查看车轮的轴承里是否卡进了山羊的碎骨。高温气势汹汹地从四面八方向他包围，仿佛要将内脏煎熟似的。汗珠不停地滚在地面上，连水渍都没留下，就已蒸发殆尽。  
又一阵黏糊的腥臭翻涌上来。他身子一歪，慢慢地倒了下去。

“……瑟，亚瑟，亚瑟……”  
仿佛在海水中挣扎一般，他奋力睁开眼。眼前的小男孩鼓着粉嘟嘟的腮帮子，正不满地盯着他。  
“说好陪我玩跳绳的，结果自己先睡着了！”  
“啊，抱歉……”  
他含糊地说着，用手支撑身体坐起来。凉爽的微风轻柔地拂过他的头发，他们正坐在院子里，朦胧的阳光暖暖地晒着后背。几株矮小的蒲公英，沿着石板间的缝隙零散地开到了草坪上。他的大脑一片混沌，只是视线模糊地看着小阿尔跑来跑去，头顶的呆毛，像幼小的狗尾草一样，一会儿摆到左，一会儿摆到右。  
“我跳了哦？”  
小男孩歪着脑袋，手里提着一根橘黄色的绳子，大大的蓝眼睛里映出了自己的脸和头顶的天空。  
“嗯，”亚瑟咧嘴笑笑，顺手取下挂在门后的围裙，“我给你烤饼干去。”  
他在刷刷的背景声里走进厨房，连着门带上昏暗的影子。一种模棱两可的感情包裹着他的大脑，如同窗外那不分阴晴的天色。饼干模子，发酵的面团，烤箱，擦桌布，他茫然地按着本能将蜂蜜和奶油一样样加入瓷碗里，却又隐约地觉得自己不属于这个空间。  
“亚瑟？”  
阿尔在外面喊他的名字。他从窗户里探出头去，小朋友只是冲他嘻嘻一笑，又继续跳了起来。  
半刻钟不到，他又听见他在喊他名字。  
“亚瑟？”  
“我在，怎么了？”  
“没什么……”  
等到第三次被叫到名字的时候，亚瑟索性走出了房子，认认真真地弯下腰，蹲在孩子面前。  
“……怎么了？”  
“没什么，喊你一下。”小男孩羞涩地挠挠头。  
他笑了，“现在又不是看鬼片，这么怕作什么。”  
“因为昨天做梦了……”他不依不饶地说，“梦见亚瑟不在了什么的……”  
他拍了拍他的脑袋。晚上还是一起睡吧。这么想着，他抬头望了一眼天空，灰扑扑的，一副什么都不会掉下来的样子。快到傍晚了。  
“亚瑟！”小男孩又兴高采烈地喊道，“我刚才看见沙漠了哦！都是橘黄色的，全都是！”  
“哪里有？”  
“你看，跳的快的话……”  
他刷刷地跳了起来。亚瑟只顾着看那地上一颠一颠的影子，像一团化得不甚彻底的墨迹。阳光缓缓散入四肢，过于和煦而让他忘了这究竟是哪一天的下午，他和那个小小的孩子站在长草摇摆的院子里，被微风和回忆抚摸。

『那药，在新的跳绳的绳子上只滴了那么一小滴。  
跳到五十下，就看见了夕阳之国。  
七十下，就去了夕阳之国。  
八十几下，就看见了骆驼的影子。  
不过……一旦跳到一百下，就什么都结束了。 』

什么都结束了。  
雨声仿佛是突然灌入他的双耳，又自他的口鼻呼啸而去。他发觉自己醒着，并非什么梦境，而是降临到又一个过往。他趴在泥地里，只记得哭，哭得上气不接下气，不敢去回想从前的日子，那是件遥远而残酷的事。雨点劈头盖脑地砸下来，要将他沉入记忆的海底。  
有多久了呢？那个头发金黄、眼睛蓝蓝的小男孩，有多久没有叫他“亚瑟”了呢。  
他在脑中搜索几分钟前的残像，却发现没有什么拿得出手的片段。阿尔弗雷德走了，头也不回的走了。他本可以对他开枪，将他冰冷的尸体收纳入自己的怀抱，融入骨血，成为一体。但他放他鲜活地离开了，他该把那比喻成什么，一只鸽子，一只鸽子从自己漆黑的梦境里无情地逃离，而把他丢在身后。  
夜空倒扣下来。他在茫茫而下的雨中哭得像个孩子，找不回自己的家。

一只湿漉漉冰凉的手按在他的脸上，亚瑟醒了，这一次是真的醒了。金发青年的镜片在头顶反着光。他颇有些赧然地支起身，一摸脸上全是冷汗。  
“你中暑了。”阿尔弗雷德说着，给他递上水，“我想拦住你的，吓死我了……车子倒没事，刚才——你怎么了？”  
他凝视着他无意中还在流泪的眼睛。亚瑟慌忙抬起袖子去擦。  
“没什么……看见以前的事了。”  
他们不再说话。太阳完全看不见了。气温很快地下降，这是沙漠夜间的必然现象。阿尔弗雷德披上外套，把车窗摇了上去，不一会儿，把暖气也开了起来。亚瑟一言不发地爬回副驾驶座。吉普车像一只两眼放光的怪兽，在空荡荡的路面上奔驰。  
阿尔弗雷德每隔半刻钟就看一下油盘，脸色越来越紧绷。小熊星座在天顶指示着北向。最后他终于缓缓地开始减速，把车开到路边。  
“今晚到不了了。”他宣布。  
“我们轮换着开吧。你去睡一会儿，我来开。”年长的人说着就要跟他交换位置。  
“不行，如果这样开着暖气，油就不够了。而且据说前面有几段路被沙盖住了，晚上开路会很难。”  
阿尔干脆利落地上了制动。他接着爬到后座上，从行李包里拖出毛毯，丢给了亚瑟一床。  
“先凑合一夜，太阳升起来就好办了。”  
他径直在后座上躺下了。因为中暑的后遗，亚瑟裹着毯子静坐了一会儿，觉得脑袋不是那么晕眩了，才慢慢地把副驾座的靠垫放倒。  
除了掠过车窗的模糊的风声，一丝动静也没有。他聆听着耳朵里血液冲刷鼓膜的嗡嗡声，逐渐有了睡意。  
“亚瑟？”  
“嗯？”  
他含糊不清地应道，长久的时间过去了，中间经历了数个空白的分秒，对方却像睡熟了一般没了下文。而待他即将陷入墨菲斯的怀抱之前，耳畔的呼唤却再度响起。  
“亚瑟？”  
“我在，怎么了？”  
他觉醒地应道，屏住呼吸，一些现实和记忆开始成形，然后相撞。他有些微的晕眩。而对方装睡的戏码终于没能演过第三回。  
“亚瑟？”  
“……你到底有什么事？”  
年长的人噌地直起身子。他听见黑暗中对方无声的笑。  
“没什么，喊你一下。”  
时间从头开始迅速蜕皮。那片荒草丛生的泥地，有蒲公英开始噌噌破土生长，每一朵花盘的白色圆心，都是金发孩子年幼的面颊。虚空的雨点如同蜜与牛奶灌注而下，烘托出周遭怀念的气息。他睁大眼睛望着漆黑一片的车顶，任凭记忆的潮水将自己淹没。  
——“没什么，喊你一下。”

他还活着，他长大了。他没有消失。  
他还在这个世界上。

还在他身边。

夜静静地覆盖在大地之上。沙丘如同女性皎洁的胴体，在月光下盛满了温柔的呼吸。  
他翻过一个身，沉沉睡去。

I've been dreaming all these days.  
多日以来我一直沉于梦魇  
I've been aching all these days  
多日以来我一直疼痛如煎  
to try to find a way to stop.  
想要找到办法停止这一切

I've been waiting all these days.  
多日以来我一直等待改变  
I've been standing all these days  
多日以来我一直呆立无言  
to find it hard to get it through.  
却发现始终难以解脱

All I want is a good chance  
我只是想要一个奇迹的出现  
for we can live underground.  
让我们得以活在地面之下  
All I need is a sharp knife  
我只是需要一把锋利的刀剑  
to cut the tails you are afraid to show  
割掉你身后藏起来的尾巴  
All I hear is your endless speech  
我只听到你喋喋不休的絮叨  
to stuff my ears again and again.  
一遍又一遍塞满了我的耳朵  
All I dream is a wonderful place  
我只是想要一个美好的地方  
for I can build myself a world.  
让我能为自己构筑一个世界

Dream in a wishful way  
梦想在不切实际地蔓延  
Dream in a wishful way  
梦想在不切实际地蔓延

finito. 9.12.2009

#这一对是刚刚看本家漫画的时候喜欢上的，慢热到现在至今也没有产生成形的看法，只有一些模糊的片段。  
#如果一定要说什么起源的话，应该是Rei姑娘给USK画的那张米英了……但是我的文字根本无法到达那画的深处，而且想表述的东西可能也与画者的主旨相去甚远，所以只能说是灵感的来源了。m(_ _)m  
#文中跳绳的段落摘自安房直子的《夕阳之国》，这里穿越了；篇末的歌词是跳房子02年的专辑《a wishful way》的第一首，结合了两个版本的翻译。Rei姑娘的画让我一部分地想起了这首歌。


End file.
